


Blessed

by Im_Chogistuck



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fashion Designer Minghao, Fluff, Insecurity, Junhui Needs a Hug, M/M, Model Soonyoung, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Protective Minghao, Snippets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the other characters are background characters, bottom junhui, but Minghao's there to love him, insecure Junhui, minghao gives him lots of it, model junhui, pregnant Junhui, top minghao, very very very light angst, whipped Minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Chogistuck/pseuds/Im_Chogistuck
Summary: In which Junhui is a brat, but he’s Minghao’s bratOr alternatively, snippets of Junaho’s life together.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Blessed

**Final**

  
Junhui stared out the window, huffing as a piece of hair fell into his line of vision. Currently, the male was sitting on the windowsill of his and Minghao’s shared apartment waiting for the younger male to come back home. 

He had insisted that he could take care of himself and work as well but his lover had been dead set on making Junhui stay home, even going as far as threatening the older male (playfully of course) that he would take away cuddle time, which immediately had Junhui pouting angrily but listening nonetheless. 

“Your daddy sucks,” Junhui muttered down at his 15-week-old baby bump. He wanted to go outside and explore the streets of Seoul, take part in the random street dances that occurred and eat junk food until his stomach could no longer handle it, but alas he couldn’t. Not in his current state at least.

The brown-haired male huffed once more as he pulled the patterned fleece blanket up to his chin and leaned back onto the windowsill. The windowsill seat was probably his favourite place, other than his and Minghao’s bed, in the entire apartment. It allowed him to see the entire city, with their apartment being a penthouse at the top of the entire building, which Junhui loved seeing, especially at night. 

He was so sucked up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door to their apartment door opening and closing. He was only pulled out of his thoughts when his lover’s voice snapped him out of his daydream. 

“Junnie? Where are you, baby?”

The brunette grunted from his spot and Minghao’s worried face finally popped into view. The black-haired male sighed in relief when he saw his fiance sitting grumpily in his favourite spot. He padded over to him and sat at the other end of the small space, gently lifting Junhui’s feet and placing it on his lap.

“Hey, baobei, how’re you feeling?” Minghao asked and Junhui only huffed, turning his head to once again look out the window. He felt the guilt creep in his chest when he heard Minghao sigh. He didn’t want his lover to get angry with him.

“Junnie. I know you’re upset but I just don’t want you getting hurt. Last time you almost fell off that ladder, love and you have no idea how much you scared me. Especially when you weren’t responding to me,” Minghao mumbled and the feeling in Junhui’s chest got stronger and stronger until he could no longer ignore it. 

“I’m sorry, Hao,” Junhui mumbled after a couple of minutes of silence and Junhui could feel the confused look that the younger male was giving him. 

“What for, Junnie? You have nothing to be sorry for,” Minghao said as he reached over to caress Junhui’s face. The brunette whines and closes his eyes, leaning into his lover’s warm touch. The babies, yes plural, go crazy as they finally felt the presence of their daddy. 

“I keep being such a brat and I’m really annoying and I never listen and I always want to win even if I’m not right, but you still keep up with me,” Junhui whispered, tears pooling in his eyes. Minghao immediately frowned, gently pulling his hand away from Junhui’s face. The black-haired male stood up and kneeled down beside Junhui so that he was face to face with the brunette’s covered stomach. 

“Baby, you’re not annoying. You might be a bit of a brat,” Junhui gave Minghao a small but adorable (in Minghao’s opinion) glare, which the younger just smiled off. “But you’re not you without your brattiness. You’re not the Junhui I know without your pouts or your smile or that cute nose scrunch you do when I kiss your nose. You’re not the Junnie I fell in love with and decided to marry without your brattiness and stubbornness. Those traits all make you the Junhui I decided to spend the rest of my life with. The pretty brunette who caught my attention back in 7th grade,” Minghao laid his head on Junhui’s lap, feeling the hardness of the baby bump against the side of his head. Junhui sniffled and Minghao turned his head to look up at him.

“I-I love you,” Junhui sobbed and Minghao smiled, sitting back up and coming face to face with the man he loved. “And I love you. Now come on. Let’s get you onto the bed. I can tell your back’s starting to hurt by the way you keep shuffling,”

The black-haired male stood up and leaned down to carry his lover, making sure he was still wrapped up in his blanket. Once he had him securely in his arms, Minghao walked over to their bedroom, gently setting the older male on the bed. 

“Cuddles?” Junhui pouted as Minghao pulled back. The younger chuckled and nodded. 

“Absolutely. Let me just shower and change into something more comfortable,” Minghao said pointing to his current outfit. The younger male was dressed fashionably in a white turtleneck, black cargo pants and a custom painted (by Minghao himself) jean jacket and a bunch of accessories that Junhui didn’t even want to start listing, but it was to be expected because one cannot become a world-renowned fashion designer with a crappy sense of fashion. 

“Mkay, but you have to get me my hot water bottle,” Junhui said as he cuddled into their fluffy duvet and silk sheets, which Minghao insisted on getting because he knew it’d be extra gentle on Junhui’s skin during their nightly escapades. 

The black-haired male laughed, nodding as he leaned down to peck Junhui’s lips before walking into the shower.

  
***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

_“Mr. Xu! When are you going to be coming out with your line?”_

_“What are you planning as your theme for this year’s collection? Will it be similar to last year’s collection?”_

_“Are you going to be taking part in the Paris fashion week?”_

_“Who are you planning to use as your main model?”_

Minghao ignored the questions that were raining down on him as he turned around to face the car door where he held his hand out. The paparazzi watched in wonder as another person gracefully took hold of the designer’s outstretched hand. 

Minghao, continuing to ignore the paparazzi, gently helped his fiance out of the car. The seemingly pregnant male huffed as he finally got out of the car, straightening his blouse and coat as he stood up as straight as he could with his belly. He was currently wearing a white silk turtleneck blouse, which Minghao had designed specifically for him, tucked into one of Junhui’s favourite black maternity flared dress pants and Minghao’s black trench coat.

“Is that Wen Junhui?”

“Is he...pregnant?”

“Minghao-ssi are you and Junhui-ssi a pair?”

Junhui rolled his eyes as he stuck to Minghao’s side. The younger male wrapped an arm around his pregnant lover as he shielded him as best as he could from the paparazzi, leading them into the venue. Minghao’s security guards moved over to Junhui’s side, making sure no harm came to their boss’ fiance. 

Once they got inside, Junhui finally separated from Minghao’s side, staying at arm’s length. The brunette stretched a bit as he looked around. The two of them were at their best friend’s fashion show and to say that it was extravagant was an understatement.

Jeonghan’s models were strutting the runway in flowy silken gowns and colourful shirts and skirts and to say that Junhui was amazed was also an understatement. Jeonghan always found to create masterpieces, even if the material was shit.

“Let’s sit somewhere. I don’t want your feet hurting again. You’re not even wearing comfy shoes,” Junhui looked down at his dress shoes and nodded. Minghao led them to the front, showing his ID and the guard let them through to the VIP seating area. The black-haired male helped Junhui sit down before taking the seat next to him, ignoring the peeping eyes of the other guests, choosing to focus instead on the ongoing show in front of him and his lover beside him.

“Are you alright, love?” Minghao asked and Junhui hummed, taking Minghao’s hand and intertwining their fingers together. Minghao smiled, leaning to press a soft kiss onto his fiance’s head. 

The show continued on for a few hours before finally ending. Junhui, who would usually get bored pretty quickly, had surprisingly been very entertained and for that he was glad. He got bored too quickly now. 

“Hannie hyung!” Junhui called out once the models were all changing out of their clothes backstage. The blonde-haired male, who was currently talking to one of the other designers turned around when he heard one of his best friend’s voices. 

“Junnie! Hao! How’re you two doing?” the blonde rushed over to their side, knowing fully well that Junhui was in no condition to run over like he normally would’ve. The younger brunette looked tired but happy and Jeonghan smiled. 

“We’re fine. The show was really good hyung!” Junhui gushed and Jeonghan felt pride at his friend’s words. Junhui was usually extremely picky when it came to fashion and entertainment, so the fact that Jeonghan had gotten a compliment out of Junhui (willingly) was an achievement in itself. 

“Thank you, Junnie. What’d you think of it, Hao?” the blonde looked at his other friend who gave him a big smile. 

“It was great, Jeonghan hyung! It’s not something I would consider since it’s not my style, but you really pulled it off. And that suit at the end was amazing!” Jeonghan laughed happily as Minghao began to ramble on and on about what he liked. Junhui smiled fondly. Minghao could continue talking forever when it involved things he loved, like dancing and fashion and of course, Junhui and their babies.

“Where’s Cheol hyung?” Junhui asked after the two designer’s rambling was complete. He looked around to see Jeonghan’s boyfriend but found no sight of the male. Jeonghan shook his head. 

“He was up really late last night helping Jihoon with a song verse and I decided it’d be a good idea to let him sleep in. He hasn’t been getting enough sleep lately,” Jeonghan frowned unhappily and Minghao hummed. Junhui only pouted.

“Aww, man. I was gonna discuss ideas for Channie’s birthday with him. He was really looking forward to it,” Junhui pouted and Jeonghan could only shake his head in amusement. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll tell him to facetime you when he’s free,” Jeonghan said and Junhui nodded. Before he could say anything, another voice interrupted them. 

“Jeonghan. That was quite the collection you had there,” the three of them turned to face a middle aged man with a few gray hairs and instantly, Junhui’s mood soured. Minghao noticed this and wrapped his arm around the brunette’s waist, pulling him closer to his side. 

“Thank you Sangwook-ssi. Glad it was to your standards,” Jeonghan gave a forced smile and Minghao looked at his lover in concern. He knew that Junhui didn’t really like talking to or meeting his old employers from his rookie days, but never had he ever had such a reaction to one of them.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, boy. I just appreciated your work on it. No one said anything about liking it,” The man laughed as if he had just told the funniest joke on the planet and Minghao had a sudden urge to punch the man that he didn’t know.

“Well your opinion wasn’t asked for, so maybe next time you should ask if I want to hear it. You wouldn’t want to embarrass yourself, now would you?” Jeonghan countered smoothly and Junhui silently snickered at the man’s baffled face.

‘Go Hannie hyung!’ he cheered mentally and he glanced up at Minghao, who was also biting his lip to suppress a smile. The man huffed and turned his attention to Minghao and Junhui, squinting to see if he recognized the brunette. 

“Wen Junhui? Is that you?” the brunette sighed. No point in hiding now that he had been caught. 

“Yes, it’s me. Is there a problem?” he asked, trying his best not to let his eye twitch in annoyance. He plastered a fake smile on his face as he felt his babies start to kick him gently as if they were trying to soothe his nervousness and annoyance. 

“Never thought I’d see you again after that accident,” the man snickered and Junhui stiffened, alerting Minghao, who quickly took over before Junhui accidentally said something he would later regret. He knew that when Junhui was upset, he tended to run his mouth without a filter. 

“With all due respect, sir,” Minghao spit out the word of respect and the man slightly flinched, clearly a bit startled by the black-haired male’s angry aura. No one spoke badly about his Junnie and got away with it. 

“And who might you be?”

“Xu Minghao. I would say it’s a pleasure to make an acquaintance with you but it isn’t. Not after you disrespected my lover and my best friend in front of me,” the black-haired male said, calmly and the man’s eyes widened. “M-Minghao? A-As in T-The8?”

“Yes, but I don’t want your filthy mouth tainting my name so please refrain from saying it. And regarding Junhui’s situation, he’s currently a model under my collections and atelier, so I would appreciate it if you didn’t harass him,”

“Ah that little bitch worked his way up the hard way, now did he?” the man sneered and Junhui’s once angry stance collapsed into a more distressed stance, further angering Minghao. He glanced over at Jeonghan, raising an eyebrow to silently tell him to call security. 

“Don’t you dare call my fiance that. The only bitch here is you, with your pathetic excuse of a presence, which by the way, is not needed or wanted,” Minghao growled and although fear crossed the man’s face, arrogance and pride shone brighter.

“I’m not pathetic when I’m just stating the truth. He’s not even a good model. I mean, who rips the piece they are wearing right when they go up on the runway?” the man once again laughed and Minghao grit his teeth, looking down at his lover who was hiding his face in Minghao’s shoulder.

 _“Baby, are you alright?”_ he whispered in Mandarin and when Junhui shook his head, whispering a tiny, heartbroken “I want to go home, Hao”, Minghao decided he had enough of the man but before he could do anything, a security guard rushed over. 

“Sir, we’ve been ordered to escort you outside for harassment,” the guard spoke as he pulled the angry man away from them.

“By who?!” he screamed, drawing attention to them.

“By me. This is my collection and my show, so I would appreciate it if you didn’t cause a ruckus,” Jeonghan said as he appeared behind the guard. The man grit his teeth in anger. 

“Just because you’re the fiance of a higher-up designer doesn’t guarantee that you didn’t sleep with him, Wen Junhui!” the man screamed and Junhui finally broke down, causing Minghao to also finally lose his shit. He gently pushed Junhui towards Jeonghan as he angrily strode towards the man, who clearly had some sort of a death wish. The black-haired male grabbed him by the collar, glaring at the security guard who tried to pry him off. The guard immediately backed off.

“I don’t understand what your problem is but I sure as hell don’t care. You don’t go insulting and harassing MY fiance, or anyone for that matter. He hasn’t slept with anyone to get to where he is right now. That’s something that only a lowly, pathetic scum like you would ever think of doing, and I’m sure that’s exactly what you did. Now, get out of my sight before I convince Junhui to press charges against your sorry ass,” Minghao growled angrily at the man, who went pale, nodding frantically. Minghao pushed him away from himself and turned around to walk back to his lover, who was sobbing in his best friend’s arms. 

“And for your information, Junhui and I have known each other since 2nd grade. We’ve been together since 10th grade and we’ve been engaged for almost 3 months now, so that’s 10 years worth of a relationship, meaning, Junhui and I have been together since before he became a model for your pathetic collection, which I regret letting him do, and before I became a well-known designer, so you better keep your comments to yourself,” 

With that, Minghao reached over for his lover, gently pulling him into his arms. In the process, Minghao’s coat on Junhui fluttered open, just enough to showcase the baby bump that Junhui was sporting.

“And he’s pregnant with my child, so even more of a reason as to why you’re pathetic for assuming things you shouldn’t,” and finally, the man was escorted out of the premise, speechless. 

_“Haohao, I want to go home,”_ Junhui sobbed in their mother tongue and Minghao’s adrenaline suddenly faded, his heart cracking at his lover’s tired, quiet and heartbroken voice. Minghao glanced at Jeonghan, who nodded, motioning them to the back door that led to the parking lot.

‘Thank you’ Minghao mouthed as he gently guided Junhui to the car waiting for them outback. Once they were safely inside the vehicle, Minghao gently pushed Junhui to take a look at his face and the sight that greeted him broke his heart.

“Baby, we’re going home. That nasty man is gone. Can you look at me, love?” Minghao whispered gently to his brown-haired lover, who gulped back another wave of tears so that he could look at Minghao. The younger male pressed their foreheads together, placing a gentle kiss on Junhui’s nose and watching as he scrunched it up, as usual.

“You’re so beautiful, my Junnie. That man knows nothing about you. He doesn’t know how you stay up all night trying to get your posture right. He doesn’t know how hard you work to make sure that all my pieces fit you and most importantly, he doesn’t and will never know how much I love you. More than myself,” Minghao cooed and Junhui closed his eyes. Another sob ripped through his body, but this time, it was a cry of happiness. He was happy because of Minghao. The younger never failed to lift up his mood, no matter how crappy the situation. 

“And,” Minghao continued “You’re stunning. One simple mistake doesn’t define you. The blood, sweat and tears you put into your work and your passion are what shows just how hard you’ve worked for the position you’re at currently. And let me tell you, baby, you’ve worked so much harder than I have and I want you to be proud of it because you deserve every bit of the fame, wealth and spoiling you’re getting,” 

Junhui whimpered as he clutched onto Minghao’s jacket. He wanted to bury his face into Minghao’s chest, but at the same time, he wanted to kiss Minghao and relish the serenity he was feeling. 

“You’re ok. You’ve got me and Jeonghan hyung and Cheol hyung and everyone else by your side,” Minghao gently reached down to pull off the coat Junhui was wearing, just enough to showcase his bump. The black-haired male then proceeded to softly rub his lover’s stomach, chuckling when he felt the kicks of their babies. “And you got our precious treasures too,”

A couple of minutes passed in comfortable silence and soon, Minghao realized that Junhui had fallen asleep. He pulled back, placing a gentle kiss on the brunette’s forehead before laying his head on his shoulder.

“I love you more than the moon loves the stars, Wen Junhui,”

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

A couple of weeks had passed since Jeonghan’s show and Junhui, with Minghao’s help, had put the situation behind him, deciding that the man was nothing but dirt under his shoe. 

“Jun hyung?”

The male blinked, looking in front of him at Chan who was watching him with a frown. 

“Sorry, Channie. I was just thinking about something,”

“Was it about Minghao hyung?” the younger grinned mischievously and Junhui chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“I’m always thinking about Hao,” Junhui said and laughed at Chan’s expression of mock-disgust. He loved teasing the younger male like that. It never failed to make him laugh.

“Well, I’m glad I’m the only one running through your mind,” Junhui’s head snapped back to see his fiancee standing behind him, holding a bouquet of flowers. More specifically, a bouquet of deep red carnations and stunning white roses, which was exactly what Minghao had presented to Junhui when he had asked him out for the first time, although that bouquet was less extravagant than the one Minghao currently held. 

“Hao, what’re you doing here? And why do you have flowers?” Junhui giggled as he carefully stood up. Minghao walked over to him, holding out the bouquet for Junhui, who took it with a big smile. 

“It’s our engagement anniversary, love. Happy official 3 months of engagement to this man, Wen Junhui,” Minghao said as he pointed to himself and Junhui laughed, reaching out to pull Minghao down for a kiss, mentally laughing at Chan’s whines in the background. 

He pulled apart after a few seconds, smiling brightly at Minghao. “Thank you, Minghao. I can’t wait until we can finally get married,” the brunette told his lover, who nodded. 

“Only a week more before you’re officially mine, love,”

“You guys do realize that I’m right here, right?” Chan whined and Junhui turned around, still in Minghao’s embrace, to grin at the younger male who was watching them with a pout. Junhui shook his head as he reached over to ruffle the shorter male’s hair.

“Hyung! I have a shoot in a couple of minutes and the stylist hyung is going to kill me!” Chan whined and Junhui ignored his complaints. 

“Don’t worry Channie, you’ll find the love of your life soon enough!”

Chan just huffed, sitting back down and pulling out his phone, most likely texting his stylist that his hyung had just ruined his carefully styled hair. Minghao could only chuckle at the two male’s interactions. Junhui turned his attention back to Minghao, kissing his cheek as he nuzzled his face in the crook of the younger’s neck.

“Why’re you dressed so fancy, Hao?” Junhui asked, voice muffled by Minghao’s blazer. The young designer was dressed in a fancy tuxedo with his favourite Chanel lapel pin on his blazer. Minghao smiled, pressing a kiss onto Junhui’s head. 

“I have a show to attend. It’s for one of my older designs,” Minghao told Junhui and the brunette peeked up at him with a sad face. 

“I wanna come too. I don’t wanna be alone,” 

“Mm, you sure? It might last a long time,” Minghao asked worriedly and Junhui nodded. 

“I’ll be fine. Besides, if I get tired, I’ll just sleep on you because you’re my human pillow,” Junhui grinned and Minghao cracked a small smile, shaking his head in amusement. 

“Alright then. Let’s go home so we can get you changed into a suit and some comfy shoes,” Minghao said as he looked over at Chan, who’s eyes were glued to his phone. 

“Hey Channie, we have to go now. Will you be alright, or do you want me to drop you off at the shoot?” Minghao asked and Junhui watched as Chan lifted his eyes from the phone screen, shaking his head. 

“I’ll be alright hyung. Wonwoo hyung’s shift ends in a couple of minutes and he wanted to go together with me because Mingyu hyung also has a shoot today,” Chan explained as he looked at Wonwoo who was finishing up behind the cash register. 

Minghao hummed. “Alright then. I’ll see you later, Chan,”

“Bye Channie. Stay safe, and tell Mingyu that I’m still the visual of Pledis no matter how fat I get!” Junhui called out and Chan laughed, making Minghao chuckle as well. The two waved to Wonwoo, who grinned at him, nodding as he was taking a customer’s order. 

Minghao led Junhui out of the cafe and into their car that was currently parked right around the curb. 

“Hey, Hao,” Junhui called as Minghao helped him into the car. Minghao quickly closed Junhui’s door and rushed to the driver’s seat, closing the door and humming. He glanced at Junhui as he put his seat belt on, making sure his lover was also buckled in.  
“Do you think my parents are going to show up at the wedding?” Minghao tensed at the mention of Junhui’s parents. To say they didn’t like him was a big understatement. Ever since Minghao and Junhui had gotten together, Junhui’s parents had become extremely hostile, not only towards Minghao but also towards their own son. 

“I’m sure they will, love. I mean, you have to show them how wrong they were about us breaking up. They bet his whole life that we wouldn’t last but look at us now, about to get married in a week and already expecting our first children,” Minghao said reaching over the gear shift to take Junhui’s hand. The black-haired male pressed a light kiss on his lover’s knuckles.  
Junhui nodded, staying silent. He knew Minghao was right. His parents weren't exactly the nicest people when it came to their relationship but they weren't the worst either, and for that Junhui was thankful. He knew many people got disowned after coming out, but his parents, at their worst, had only insulted Junhui and the brunette would rather take a couple of insults over being homeless. Besides, whatever his parents lacked in the support department, Minghao’s parents made up for twice as much.

“Mom said she can’t wait to baby you. You better be ready. She’s bringing tons of gifts for her favourite son-in-law and grandchildren,” Minghao added to lift Junhui’s mood up and sure enough, it did.

“I’m her only son-in-law and these little treasures,” Junhui patted his stomach gently, “are her only grandchildren,” 

Minghao smiled as he listened to Junhui rant on and on about how he didn’t want Minghao’s mother to spoil him too much and what he wanted for the wedding. A couple of minutes later, the two of them arrived at their apartment complex and with Minghao’s help, Junhui was out of the car and in the elevator with him.

“What should I wear? Do I have to wear a suit?” Junhui wondered out loud as he went through his section of the pair’s huge walk-in closet. Most of Junhui’s side consisted of sweatshirts, sweatpants and other casual clothes, while Minghao’s side contained all types of clothes of all different colours. 

Junhui tried on a comfy white dress shirt and a black blazer and dress pants topped off with a bowtie but if he was being honest, he thought he looked ridiculous. His blazer stretched to accommodate his large belly and he felt constructed in the dress shirt. His eyes welled up with tears as he looked in the mirror across from him, his confidence suddenly going down the drain. 

Junhui pressed a hand over his mouth to prevent his sobs from being heard but when Junhui hadn’t come out of their closet in more than 15 minutes, Minghao knew something was wrong. 

“Junnie? Baobei, are you alright?” Minghao asked and he heard a quiet sniffle, making him tense. Immediately, the black-haired male rushed inside the closet to see Junhui sitting down on the large ottoman in the middle of their closet, quietly crying.

“Oh, love. What’s wrong?” Minghao asked, rushing over to Junhui’s side. 

“I’m sorry for being so ugly, Hao,” Junhui cried, pushing Minghao as the younger desperately tried to embrace him. Minghao frowned at the older’s words. Where had this idea come from?

“Baby, you’re beautiful. You said so yourself, you’re the visual of Pledis,” Minghao tried to calm him down, but Junhui only sobbed harder. 

“But I’m so fat, Hao! How can you ever love me when I look like this?” 

_‘Ah,’_ Minghao thought, _‘That’s where it’s coming from.’_

“Junnie, I don’t love you for your looks. I mean I seriously do appreciate your beauty, but I fell in love with your playful and stubborn personality. I mean, I’ve loved you since before you hit puberty. Ever since you were a scrawny 14-year-old and I still love you no matter how you look,” Minghao was finally able to pull Junhui into his embrace. 

“And you’re forgetting that you’re pregnant, Junnie. You’re not fat. You’re carrying my babies. Our babies and that makes you glow as you’ve never before,” Minghao gently stroked the brown hair on Junhui’s head, relishing the softness and silkiness.

“But Hao-”

“No buts, baobei. If I say you’re beautiful, you better believe it because you know I don’t call things that unless they really are. Like you,” Minghao cooed and Junhui could only nod, sobs finally dying down.

“Now why don’t you tell me why you’re crying all alone?” Minghao gently coaxed and Junhui sniffled. 

“I look so...bloated in this suit and I don’t want to make you look bad,” Junhui hiccuped and Minghao gently pushed him back to wipe the tears off his face. 

“You don’t look bloated at all, but if it really bothers you, you don’t have to wear a suit, love. Anything formal will do. And besides, you’ll never make me look back, Junhui,” Minghao told Junhui sternly and Junhui sniffled, nodding. 

“Come on, let me pick something out for you, alright?” Junhui nodded as Minghao stood up, walking over to the clothes. 

“Make me look pretty, Hao,”

“Oh love, you’re already pretty. Very, very pretty,”

In the end, Minghao ended up picking out one of his cashmere white turtlenecks and another blazer for Junhui, which he told the older to keep unbuttoned. When he had asked why, Minghao had replied with a simple “Because I want to show your beauty off,” and Junhui once again cried, except this time, he cried out of happiness.   
It seemed like he was doing a lot of crying these days. 

“Alright, ready?” Minghao asked after Junhui was finally done with his makeup. He had only put on a bit of eyeshadow and lip colour, but Minghao thought he looked even more so like an angel.

“I must’ve done a great deed in my past life to get you as my fiance in this life,” Minghao mumbled as he led them outside to their car. Junhui only giggled the mood from before completely gone, much to Minghao’s happiness. 

“I’m sure you did. I must’ve done a greater deed than you though because you’re perfect,”

“As are you,”

And with that, the two of them started bickering all the way to the venue where Minghao’s show was being held. 

When they arrived, Minghao was the first to get out, walking over to Junhui’s side to help him out. The older male closed the door behind him, shivering at all the cameras pointed at him and Minghao. 

Once they were finally inside, Minghao guided Junhui over to the spot in the VIP area, pressing a soft kiss on his lips before telling Junhui he would be right back. Junhui watched as Minghao disappeared backstage, pulling out his phone and scrolling through his social media as he waited for the show to start.

A couple of minutes later, Junhui felt a presence next to him and he looked up, frowning at the stranger who sat in Minghao’s seat. 

“Sorry, is this seat taken?”

“Yes actually the designer will be sitting here once the show starts,” Junhui said politely. The man frowned. “Why is the designer sitting out here? Shouldn’t they be backstage helping the models?” the man, who had faded red hair, asked. 

Junhui only shrugged. He didn’t want to argue with anyone, especially not after what had happened after the last fashion show he had attended. The brown-haired male turned around, pulling his blazer around his belly.

Before Junhui could focus on the man’s piercing gaze on him, he heard his name being called.

“Junnie! Hao needs you backstage!” Junhui recognized the voice as Soonyoung, who was waving at him excitedly making Junhui grin. He quickly but steadily stood up, nodding at the man who was staring at him dumbfoundedly as he walked backstage. 

“Hi, Soonyoung. How are you? Where’s Jihoon?” Junhui asked as he reached the blonde-haired male. Soonyoung pointed to the other side of the room where Jihoon’s small figure could be seen rushing around to help Minghao, who was also fixing up any last-minute problems that may have arised. 

“They seem busy, why’d you call me?” Junhui asked and Soonyoung shrugged. 

“I was getting kinda bored back here since the show hasn’t started yet and I saw Hao here so I thought you were here too. I tried looking for you and you seemed really uncomfortable so I decided why not call you here?” Soonyoung shrugged and Junhui smiled.

“Thanks. That guy was really creepy. Like he needed to get the hint that I didn’t want to talk to him,” Junhui shrugged as he looked around for a free chair. Soonyoung led him to a stool near where Minghao was working and Junhui couldn’t help but admire Minghao in his own bubble. 

“Are you excited?”

“Hm of course. Hao’s going to do great. This is one of his most famous collections and the fact that they asked him to showcase it twice means a great deal,” Junhui told Soonyoung who nodded. 

“Hey, Soonyoung! You’re needed for hair and makeup!” one of the stylists called and the blonde male bounced excitedly. “I’ll see you later, Junnie!” and with that, he was gone, once again leaving Junhui alone, not that he minded.   
After a couple of minutes later, the show finally started and Junhui watched Minghao let out a breath of relief. He then saw him frown, looking around, most likely searching for Junhui. The brown-haired male giggled quietly when he saw Minghao’s panicked face before he called for him.

“Hao!” he shouted over the loud music. The black-haired male turned to see who was calling him and his knees almost went weak when he finally saw his lover safe and sound on the stools near the other side of the stage. He rushed over to him, ignoring the ongoing show, knowing that his models could put on a good show. 

“Junnie! What’re you doing back here? Baby, you could’ve bumped into something or something could’ve-”

“Hao. Breathe,” Junhui gently shushed him, pulling the black-haired male into his embrace. He was thankful that the stool was high, or else Minghao’s back would really be suffering. “I came here because Soonyoung called me here. There was this really creepy dude in the seating area and he saw how uncomfortable I looked so he called me over. Besides, I got to see you in your bubble,”

Minghao sighed. 

“Who was the guy? Do you need me to tell him off?” Junhui huffed, pulling back from their hug and crossing his arms across his chest. 

“No. I can take care of myself you know! I know martial arts too!”

“The only martial arts you should be doing is sitting down,” 

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

“It doesn’t have to make sense because you know what I’m trying to say!” Minghao whined and Junhui rolled his eyes, trying to hide his smile. This was one of the rare moments when Minghao finally acted goofy while Junhui acted serious.

“Get back to your show, Hao. We can cuddle after the show,” Minghao groaned, shaking his head, instead, burying it into Junhui’s chest, making the older male giggle.

“But I’m perfectly fine here,”

“Go focus, dork,”

“Brat,”

“Your brat though,”

“Damn right you are. And I plan on keeping it that way,” Minghao huffed as he finally stood straight, fixing his blazer as he pressed a kiss onto Junhui’s forehead. 

“I’ll see you later, baobei,” Junhui hummed, leaning against Minghao. “I love you,”

“I love you more,”

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

Junhui’s eyes dropped as he let out another yawn. He was waiting for Minghao’s show to finish up and as Minghao had predicted, Junhui was bored. He had played games on his phone and watched several videos, but his phone had died a couple of minutes ago and he didn’t have his charger with him.

Just as Junhui’s eyes could close once again, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he saw one of the stylists grinning at him.

“Hi Junhui, how are you and the babies?” the lady, who Junhui recognized as Irene, smiled softly at him and Junhui could give her a tired smile.

“I’m alright, noona. These little rascals have just been a bit feisty today. Usually, they’re so calm, but today, they decided to keep me up and running on my feet,” Junhui said as he pulled his blazer back a bit to show the red-haired woman his belly.   
She giggled as she motioned him to come over to one of the chairs in front of the makeup station. Junhui followed her, wanting to catch up with her. 

“Well, they’ll be out soon and I’m pretty sure you’re going to miss them being inside your belly,” Irene told him as she reached over to grab a brush and palette. “It’s been so long since I did any makeup on you. Do you mind if I do some while you wait for Minghao to be done?” Junhui shook his head, yawning once again and giving the lady an apologetic smile. 

“No, I don’t mind. Go ahead,” 

With that, Irene got to work and half an hour later, Junhui was staring into the mirror in awe. Her skills never failed to surprise him. The simple yet stunning look had Junhui grinning at her.

“Thanks, noona! It looks amazing!” Junhui said as he continued looking in the mirror. “I would take a picture to post on my social media but my phone died,” the male pouted and Irene shook her head. 

“You don’t need to do that. Trust me,”

Junhui looked back at her in confusion. “Huh?”

But before Irene could reply, Junhui heard cheers from the audience and he glanced at Minghao as he walked out onto the runway himself. Junhui tried to listen to what he was saying. 

“I want to thank you all once again for coming. It’s been an honour to present this collection for the second time around in this same hall where I first presented it. Out of all the designs I have made and presented, this one is my favourite,” Minghao said and the audience cheered with some people asking why.

“It’s my favourite because,” Minghao paused, glancing backstage before continuing. “Because this is the collection I was working on when I found out that my partner was with child,” As soon as Minghao had said that, several gasps were heard throughout the hall.

“That’s why it’s a bit different from my other designs. The reason why there are so many different materials, forms and colours for the same piece is done to symbolize me and my partner’s uncertainty about the gender of our child,” Minghao explained and Junhui sighed backstage. He was glad he didn’t reveal the fact that they were having more than one child. 

“And on that note, I want to call my partner up onto the runway. I have to warn you all though. His beauty might blind you,” Minghao said with a mischievous tone as he looked backstage expectantly.

Junhui froze in his spot, glancing back at Irene, who gave him a reassuring smile as she gently coaxed him out of his spot and towards the runway. Junhui shakily walked up the steps and out onto the very place he had longed to be. Putting on his best model face, Junhui stepped out into the lights, blinking as he tried to get used to it. 

A few seconds of silence later, the entire hall erupted into cheers and Junhui cracked a small smile as he made his way to Minghao’s side. The black-haired designer grabbed Junhui’s hand, pulling him closer to his side as he snaked the arm around Junhui’s waist. 

“You all are probably not very surprised that the Wen Junhui is my lover and I can understand that. We’ve seen lots and lots of articles going around questioning whether or not we are lovers and I am telling you all officially that yes, Wen Junhui is my lover,” Minghao looked at Junhui with such a fond look that Junhui couldn’t help the blush that rose to his cheeks and ears. 

There was a lot of chatter and cheers all throughout the hall and Junhui gulped nervously. He had never done anything like this where he stood on the runway for more than necessary, so his nervousness was well explained. Minghao only squeezed Junhui’s waist lightly, telling him that it was alright. 

“In fact, we’ve been together for almost 10 years now and today marks the day that we’ve been engaged for 3 months,” Minghao stated proudly and the audience could no longer hold back their surprise as they had before. 

_“Minghao-ssi! How long have you and Junhui-ssi known each other?”_

_“When are you guys planning on getting married?”_

_“Where is your wedding?”_

_“Are the two of you happy together?”_

_“Junhui-ssi! How do you feel about this announcement?”_

_“Do you ever plan on getting back onto the runway?”_

Minghao chuckled at the questions being bombarded at him while Junhui blinked anxiously. He felt extremely overwhelmed and Minghao sensed it, holding up a hand and motioning the crowd to quieten down a bit. 

“I understand that this is very sudden and out of the blue but please try to respect mine and Junhui’s privacy. As I mentioned before, Junhui is with child which puts him in a very sensitive place and any unnecessary stress may harm him and the child so please refrain from asking questions. They will all be answered in interviews later on. If that is too much to ask from you, please make your way out. I care more about the health of my fiance and child than my own reputation,”

The audience finally quietened down, already being used to Minghao’s blunt and straightforward personality and Junhui had never been more thankful for having less noise. Normally, he would need some sort of noise to keep him sane, but currently, it was the opposite. 

“Thank you. It’s a bit of a surprise, I understand but Junhui and I have known each other since we were very young and we’ve been together since before either of us became well known. And,” Minghao turned to look at Junhui once again. The brunette blushed and gave Minghao a sweet smile. “And he is my muse for all my designs,”

There were coos in the audience and Junhui couldn’t help but feel shy. He took a deep breath and took the mic from Minghao’s hand. He looked out into the crowd, blinking at the bright flashes before speaking. 

“U-Uh...this is all very sudden, even for me but I just want to...um...take the moment to take you all on both of our behalfs. It was a bit tough to keep our relationship hidden for so long since Minghao just gets more and more famous day by day, which I’m very proud of,” Junhui gave his lover a sweet smile, the loving look and smile on Minghao’s face melting his nervousness away. 

“I’ve watched him grow from someone who would secretly paint his own shoes and jean jackets and clothes to someone who’s getting recognized for his sense of fashion and his artwork and I’m extremely happy to be able to have stayed by his side up until now and I’ll continue to stay here no matter who disagrees,” Junhui said, confidence creeping back into his voice. 

He felt Minghao squeeze his waist and the brunette glanced around the audience, grin expanding when he saw Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Seungkwan and Dokyeom. Dokyeom was grinning excitedly while Seungkwan and Jeonghan were trying not to cry. Seungcheol was giving him a thumbs up and suddenly, Junhui didn’t feel so scared anymore.

He had no need to be scared. Not when his family was right there to support him. 

And especially not when he had his whole world beside him. 

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

“You guys made a full-on announcement of your love for each other out there and as cheesy as it was, it was so beautiful,” Seungkwan sobbed and Junhui only smiled shyly. He had absolutely no idea where his normal confidence went but at the moment, he didn’t really care. 

“Well, it was a confession of our undying love for each other. People have to get the hint that he’s mine,” Junhui rolled his eyes and Minghao chuckled as Junhui clung to him like his life depended on it. 

“All yours, love,” Minghao told Junhui and Seungkwan stopped his crying, rolling his eyes at the couple instead. 

“I’m right here,”

“Well you should leave and find Hansol so that Hao and I can go home and cuddle,” Junhui stuck out his tongue and Minghao couldn’t give the loud laugh that left him. He was glad everyone else had left. It had been a couple of hours since the show ended and Seungkwan had stayed behind to help clean up and now, the three of them were on their way out.

“You know what? I’ll go do just that! I don’t need you,” Seungkwan said, dramatically turning around but before he walked away to his car he called out “Take care Junnie! You too Minghao! And don’t forget to make the godfather!”

Junhui only chuckled as he watched Seungkwan run over to his car. 

“Let’s go. I want my cuddles,”

“Anything for you, baobei,”

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

“Holy shit what if he decides he suddenly doesn’t want me?” Junhui started to panic, tears pooling up in his eyes. Jihoon rolled his eyes at his dramatic friend but stayed quiet. He knew it was just the wedding day nervousness and pregnancy hormones getting to Junhui.

“Junnie, you’ll be alright. You forget that you two have known each other since you were children. Why in the world would he suddenly decide he doesn’t want you?” Jeonghan cooed as he patted the tears off of the younger male’s face. Junhui stopped crying, sniffling as he tried to think about the reason, only to come up with none. 

“I-I don’t know…” he mumbled and Jeonghan chuckled. 

“Exactly. So you don’t have to worry about any of that. He’s going to love you just the same, if not more. Cheollie said that he was about to pass out at the altar at our wedding and I was in the exact same position as you were in, so I want you to know that you’re not the only nervous one. Minghao’s probably also just as anxious as you are,”   
Jihoon and Wonwoo watched in awe as Jeonghan effortlessly calmed the previously hysterical male down like it was nothing. 

“I would’ve probably accidentally said something to make him cry even harder,” Jihoon whispered and Wonwoo snickered, nodding.

“Yeah me too,”

There was a knock on the door and Joshua, who was sitting in the corner talking to Seungkwan and Hansol, walked over to answer it. He pulled the door open to see Chan grinning widely at him.

“Cheol hyung told me to call Junhui out before Minghao hyung actually passes out,” Chan chuckled and Joshua smiled. 

“Alright. I’ll let the others know. You should go make sure Hao is ok. I’m pretty sure that Mingyu or Soonyoung aren’t helping much,” Joshua chuckled and Chan nodded. 

“Trust me. They’re not,” with that, the youngest of the group disappeared and Joshua closed the door, looking at Jeonghan and nodding. The blonde-haired designer then patted Junhui’s shoulder. 

“Let’s get you out there in your spotlight, Junnie,”  
Junhui gulped and nodded as he stood up, grunting as the twins kicked him. He shakily held Jeonghan’s hand.

“If I fall, make sure I still look good,”

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

“Junnie!” the brunette turned around at the sound of his name practically being screamed out. Before he could fully turn around, he was embraced in a strong but gentle embrace. The brunette blinked and before he could push the stranger off of him, he caught a whiff of the familiar scent of oranges. 

“Mrs. Xu,”

The lady pushed him back, smiling widely at her son-in-law. She reached up and squished his cheeks. 

“Hello, Junhui. Congratulations. I would say ‘welcome to the family’ but you were already a part of it ever since Minghao introduced you to us,” the black-haired woman smiled warmly as she patted his shoulder. 

The brunette blushed and looked behind the woman as he spotted Minghao’s father behind the lady. “Good evening, Mr. Xu,”

The man chuckled. “How many times have I told you to can call me Dad, Junhui? I sound so old when you call me that,”   
Junhui giggled and Minghao’s mother laughed along with him.

“And you call me mom,” Mrs. Xu winked and Junhui grinned, nodding. 

“Got it. Mom, Dad,” Junhui looked at both of them. He was extremely glad that they were there. Junhui remembered how Minghao’s parents acted like his second parents. When the brown-haired male had an argument with his own parents, he would always go to Minghao’s house where Mrs. Xu would always cheer him with a bowl of her famous (his favourite) hot and sour soup and Mr. Xu would put on his and Minghao’s favourite movies and set up a movie marathon for them, no matter how busy the man was. 

However, his heart still felt heavy. His parents or brother had yet to show up and it was taking a toll on the brunette. 

“Honey, are you alright? You’ve suddenly gone pale,” Mrs. Xu worriedly looked at Junhui, who nodded. “I’m alright. I-I just...I’m wondering if my parents will show up,”

The woman hummed, nodding. She gently led him back to the bride-groom table where Minghao was talking to Mingyu and Seungcheol. He turned up to see his parents leading Junhui back to the table, a worried look on his mother’s face. The black-haired groom excused himself as he rushed over to his lover’s side. 

“Junnie! Are you alright? Love, what’s wrong?” he gently took his lover from his mother’s arms as he nodded at her, letting her know that he had Junhui.

“Hao,” Junhui whimpered and Minghao looked at his lover. Junhui had tears in his eyes and Minghao began to panic, not knowing what was wrong. 

“Do you think my parents will come?”

_Ah. That’s where the problem laid._

“Baobei, look at me,” Junhui met Minghao’s shining eyes, heart skipping a beat when he saw the love in them.

“I can’t guarantee that they will come but I can guarantee you that you’ll be just fine with or without them. You have me and our friends and my parents,” Minghao told Junhui and the taller male sniffled, nodding and hiding his face in Minghao’s shoulder. The people around them cooed and Junhui felt his tears dry up, a light blush settling on his cheeks and ears.

Minghao was right.

He would be fine. 

With or without them.

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” Minghao kissed Junhui’s cheek as the pair made their way into their apartment. The wedding and reception had gone by in a blur and Junhui barely remembered what he said and how he acted all throughout the whole thing, but at the moment, that didn’t matter. 

“You’re all pretty and the best thing is, you’re all mine,” Junhui whined as he felt Minghao nuzzle his head into his neck, pressing soft kisses onto the sensitive skin. The older male whimpered when Minghao nipped lightly at the delicate skin on his neck.

“Hao,” he whined and Minghao chuckled, placing one last kiss onto his neck before pulling back, making Junhui glare at him with lidded, lust-filled eyes. Minghao ignored the not-so-threatening gaze as he pecked Junhui’s lips.   
“Let’s shower and change into something more comfortable, baobei. Then maybe,” Minghao winked and

Junhui’s breath hitched. The taller male pulled the two of them into the bathroom, hastily pulling off his clothes as he watched Minghao stare at him in wonder.

“What? The faster we shower, the faster I can get fucked into the mattress,” Junhui stated as if it was the most normal thing to say. Minghao choked on air. 

“D-Don’t say things like that,”

“Haooooo. Hurry!” Junhui started whining once again after his blazer and shirt were off of him and on the floor. The taller tugged at Minghao’s own attire and with a sigh, Minghao gave in. 

“Whatever my baobei wants,”

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

“Hmm Hao,” Junhui mewled as Minghao kissed down his chest, purposely avoiding the small nubs. The brunette let out a cry of disappointment when the small peaks didn’t get the attention he wanted them to get. After he had gotten pregnant, Junhui realized that his nipples had become extra sensitive, especially during their nightly activities. 

“What do you want me to do Junnie? Tell me,”

Junhui whimpered as he gripped Minghao’s hair, gently tugging on the locks as he guided Minghao towards the place he wanted the man’s attention, for the moment. 

“P-Please. It feels s-so good,”

“You still didn’t tell me, baby. I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me, love,” Minghao’s breath ghosted over Junhui’s nipples and the brown-haired male shuddered. 

“N-Nipples. I want you to-”

Junhui let out a loud moan, not being able to finish the sentence as Minghao attached his mouth to his lover’s sensitive buds. He kissed and nipped and gently tugged on both the buds, making sure each one got the same amount of affection as the other. 

“Does it feel good, baby?”

“Hmm,” Junhui whined and Minghao gave one last peck to the red buds before he began kissing down Junhui’s chest, down towards his swollen belly that was holding their children. 

“We can’t wait to meet you two. Your papa and I will love you two with both our hearts. You two are going to be spoiled by your grandparents and your uncles and your daddies but that’s alright. You both deserve all the love in the world like your papa does,” Minghao talked to Junhui’s belly, stroking it softly and nuzzling his head onto the stretched skin. 

Junhui broke out of his lust-filled haze to watch as Minghao talked to his belly. He could feel the twins kicking excitedly and he could tell that Minghao felt them too, judging by the way his smile widened and his eyes welled up with tears as he continued to whisper quiet nothings to his belly. 

Finally, Minghao placed one final kiss onto Junhui’s belly, receiving excited kicks on the spot, before he leaned up to connect his lips with his pregnant lover’s lips. 

“I love you so, so much,” Minghao whispered and before Junhui let out a moan once again as Minghao stroked him. “A-Ah! Hao!”

The black-haired male ignored his cries as he placed gentle yet bruising kisses onto his lover’s neck as he continued his administrations. 

“F-faster! Please,”

“Not yet baby. I don’t want you cumming just yet,”

“But-”

“Nope,”

With that, Minghao stopped his actions, making Junhui cry out in frustration. He was so close to his limit but Minghao was apparently in the playful, teasing mood, so Junhui didn’t get to release his frustrations. 

However, he felt fingers prod his hole, testing the waters before he felt something cold and slick being poured onto his hole. Lube. Minghao made sure to pour a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and on Junhui’s entrance before carefully sliding one, slicked finger inside. Junhui gasped at the intrusion but bit his lip when Minghao rubbed against his walls.

“Does that feel good?”

“Mm,” Junhui answered as Minghao began to push his finger in and out and soon, it was joined with another finger. The two digits stretched him further than his own fingers and Junhui hummed in pleasure.

One final finger was added and soon, Minghao was pumping in and out of his lover, his moans and cries echoing throughout their room. Minghao watched Junhui as tears slipped out of his eyes and sweat dripped down his forehead. He leaned in to catch his lips into a searing hot but loving kiss, continuing his movements. 

A few minutes of preparation later, Junhui was ready to take Minghao, making sure the black-haired knew about it. The designer laughed as he slowly pulled out his fingers, reaching over to grab the bottle of lube once again.

“You ready, love?”

Junhui nodded frantically and Minghao smiled, pouring a good amount of lube onto himself and Junhui’s entrance. The brown-haired male held his breath as he felt Minghao line himself up with his hole and with one swift thrust, Minghao was sheathed all the way inside Junhui, who gasped, clawing at Minghao’s chest.

The black-haired male leaned down, allowing Junhui to grip his shoulders, digging his nails into his skin. Minghao hissed but said nothing as he leaned down to capture Junhui’s lips in a kiss. 

“Move,” Junhui whispered and Minghao complied. He pulled out before thrusting powerfully into his lover, making his back arch prettily off the mattress. 

“Ah! It feels so good!” Junhui sobbed as Minghao continued to thrust in and out, grunting as he kissed Junhui’s neck, sucking dark marks onto the pale, milky skin. 

The room was filled with loud moans and even screams as Minghao fucked Junhui into the mattress like he had wanted him to.

The older male sobbed in pleasure as Minghao continued at a relentless and unforgiving pace but he didn’t make a single sound of complaint. 

After a while, Junhui felt the familiar coil of pleasure in his stomach and he pulled Minghao closer, signifying that he had to come and Minghao pressed a soft kiss onto his lips as he once again picked up the pace.   
Junhui mewled, not being able to keep himself from the edge.

“Come for me, baobei,” and Junhui did exactly what he was told to do. His body shook in pleasure and overstimulation as he came all over his and Minghao’s stomach. The younger man continued to thrust inside him, chasing his own release, which happened a few seconds later. 

The brown-haired male shuddered as Minghao continued to thrust shallowly, finally coming to a stop and pulling out. Junhui let his body relax and sink into the mattress as Minghao stood up and walked over to their nightstand, grabbing a couple of wet wipes to clean himself and Junhui up.

Once they were clean (as clean as they could be without a shower) Minghao plopped down beside his dazed lover, pulling him into his chest and tucking Junhui’s head into his shoulder. The brown-haired male burrowed into his lover, pressing a light kiss onto the scratch marks on his shoulder that glared back at him angrily.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you,” Junhui whispered hoarsely and Minghao shook his head. 

“I’m alright, love. It doesn’t hurt. Besides, think of it as your claim mark on me since you didn’t leave marks like I did,” Minghao said, referring to the numerous hickeys that were littered throughout Junhui’s body. 

“Mm,” Junhui hummed, eyes drooping sleepily.

“Go to bed, love. Our flight doesn’t leave until later in the evening so we can pack then,” Minghao said, referring to their flight to their honeymoon destination. 

“M’kay,” Junhui slurred as he closed his eyes, feeling a light kiss on his forehead before sleep took over him.   
Best wedding and wedding night ever, even if it is my one and only one. 

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

“Ah, it hurts!” Junhui wailed as he gripped Mingyu’s hand. The tall, tan-skinned man winced at the pain in his hand, being sure that it would bruise later, but he didn’t really mind it. Not when his best friend was going through 10 times as much pain as he was.

“I know it does, Junnie but-”

“No you don’t,” Junhui screamed as another contraction hit him. He knew that childbirth was going to be painful, but he didn’t expect it to be this painful. He felt like he was getting ripped apart.

“I know I don’t but stay strong Junnie. Minghao’s going to be here in a couple of-”

“Baobei!” Mingyu was cut off by the very person he was talking about. He turned to see a dishevelled Minghao, who still looked unfairly handsome, standing at the door, panting before he rushed over to Junhui’s side. 

The brown-haired male let go of Mingyu’s hand and immediately clutched onto his husband’s hand. The tall male sighed in relief as he flexed his hand. Wonwoo, who was behind Mingyu, smacked his head lightly.

“You’re such an overdramatic princess, I swear,” he rolled his eyes and Mingyu pouted. 

“But it really hurt!”

While the meanie couple started bickering, Minghao looked worriedly over Junhui, pressing kisses all over his lover’s sweaty, tear-stained face. 

“Baby, are you alright? Do you need anything? Should I call a nurse?” Minghao rambled and Junhui giggled through the pain of the contractions that were getting closer and closer together. 

“I’m ok, Hao. I’m just glad you’re here,”

Junhui had stayed home that day while Minghao had to attend a mandatory show after-party. The black-haired designer had wanted to cancel but Junhui had insisted that he go and have fun and Minghao had left, albeit reluctantly. Mingyu and Wonwoo had come over to their apartment to keep Junhui company (and to steal their snacks) and a couple of hours after they had arrived, Junhui had started getting contractions. 

At first, they weren’t as bad and they were very spread apart, occurring every couple of minutes but soon, they started to become more intense and came closer together and before they knew it, Junhui’s water broke. Mingyu had panickedly led Junhui to his car, with Wonwoo driving since the tan male was too agitated to do so.

On the way to the hospital, Mingyu had rung Minghao, who picked up in a single ring, and he had explained to the younger how his husband was in labour and that he needed to get his ass over to the hospital “as quickly as quickly humanly possible because Hao I swear to god I’m more scared than Junnie is”. 

“Alright Mr. Wen, we’re gonna have to numb your lower half to continue with the c-section and we can only have one other person in here,” the nurse looked at Minghao, Mingyu and Wonwoo. The meanie couple stood up, wishing Junhui luck and patting Minghao’s shoulder before walking outside the room.

The nurse then turned to Minghao.

“And I’ll need you to change into these scrubs, please. We need to ensure that everything is sterile to prevent any infections,” the nurse explained and Minghao nodded wordlessly, taking the blue scrubs. The nurse walked outside the room to give Minghao some privacy as he slipped the given materials over his clothes and a couple of minutes later, the nurse walked back in. 

“Alright then. Let’s get your babies out, Mr. Wen,”

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

“They’re so adorable,” Soonyoung cooed as he watched the twins in their bassinet beside Junhui’s bed. The two small newborns were fast asleep, wrapped up in their own individual blankets. 

“Yes, they are,” Seungkwan cooed as he gently rubbed one of the baby's cheeks.   
Minghao watched from the other side of Junhui’s bed as their friends all cooed and giggled over the two small babies. 

“Congratulations, hyung,”

Minghao looked over at Chan, who was holding a bouquet of flowers and a big red gift bag as he walked into the room. The black-haired man smiled, thanking the younger as he took the gift bag, setting it aside. He then took the flowers and put them in the big vase on the side table, along with everyone else’s flowers. 

“You should be congratulating Junnie. I was just there for support,” Minghao said as he fondly watched his soulmate. The poor brunette was out like a light, having gone through quite an intense c-section. 

“Hm, I should, but I also need to congratulate you. You’re a dad now hyung! You got your biggest wish!” Chan said excitedly and Minghao chuckled. The younger was referring to the wish he had made when he had first become well-known. He had told him that all he wanted in life, was to call Junhui his husband and start a family of their own.

“I guess I did, didn’t I?” Minghao smiled as he reached over to stroke Junhui’s cheek. His eyes welled up with tears once again as he pressed a soft kiss on his husband’s forehead and cheeks. 

The black-haired male, who was normally very collected, even in bad situations, had cried when he cut the cords for both his children. He had even sobbed alongside Junhui as he held the twins for the first time.

“So, what’re their names?” Jihoon asked and everyone looked at Minghao, expectantly.   
Minghao smiled, looking at Junhui and stroking his hair before looking back at his friends.

“The older one will be Xu-Wen Ji Hai and the younger one will be called Xu-Wen Ji Quing,”

“Those are beautiful names for beautiful baby boys,” Jeonghan complimented as everyone tried to pronounce the names. Minghao laughed at everyone’s strange pronunciation. 

“Welcome to the world, Ji Hai and Ji Quing,”

Minghao smiled in bliss. This was what he had always wanted ever since he had met Junhui and he had finally, through hard work and dedication, had gotten his wish. 

“I love you, baobei. Thank you for making me the happiest and luckiest person in the world,” Minghao whispered, pressing his forehead to Junhui’s, as a lone teardrop slid down his cheek. 

Yep. 

He truly was blessed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors. English isn't my first language (although it is my best). Please don't forget to leave Kudos and comments if you liked the story! Have a great day/night!


End file.
